


abuse of power

by Madfalldyn



Series: Commissions [68]
Category: Wakfu
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, F/F, F/M, Face-Sitting, Multi, Oral Sex, Tentacle Sex, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:49:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27763270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madfalldyn/pseuds/Madfalldyn
Summary: Elaine loves being a part of things with Yugo and Amalia. But this time, Amalia is the one adding some spice to this relationship.
Relationships: Amalia Sheran Sharm/Yugo (Wakfu), Amalia Sheran Sharm/Yugo/Elaine Narrowsmith (Wakfu)
Series: Commissions [68]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845484
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	abuse of power

Elaine is good at taking charge at times like these. In a lot of ways, the pirate makes things easier. Amalia and Yugo’s chemistry is undeniable, but the boy is generally clueless, and Amalia isn’t the type to make a move on her own. Elaine works to push them together, loving the way they interact and loving to be a part of things. That’s how they managed to have Yugo tied up, blindfolded and gagged, while the two of them have their fun with him.

He’s laying on his back, while Amalia rides his cock. The princess bounces on him, up and down, working her hips as she rides him, occasionally pausing to grind down against him. She loves being in charge like this, riding him, letting herself go all out with him. Having him fuck her is nice as well, of course, but there’s something to being able to take charge like this. She loves the sounds he makes for her, the whimpers and moans she can earn from him as she drives him mad.

Of course, right now, those moans and whimpers are muffled. Elaine is riding his face, grinding her cunt down against him, covering his face in her arousal. Yugo may be gagged, but it doesn’t much matter how much work he puts in anyway. She is riding his face anyway, grinding against him more than anything else. Sure, his tongue might help matters along, but for Elaine, it’s as much the thrill of being on top as it is anything else. With him between the two of them, doing his best to keep up, to hold on for long enough to sate them, Yugo doesn’t have any control over the situation.   
He doesn’t mind that. It’s nice, in a way, to let go and let them have their way with him. It’s nice to see this side of Amalia, the side that can simply have her way with him, take what she wants from him without a care in the world. It took a lot for her to be this comfortable with him, and even longer for him to get used to it, but now he has to say that he is a huge fan. Amalia is cute, and while he can’t see how she looks riding him for multiple reasons, he can imagine it. 

Part of the thrill of all of this is how much he  _ can’t _ do. He can’t move, can’t see, and can’t speak. He’s completely helpless, at the mercy of the pirate and the princess, but Yugo loves every second of it. It’s like a fun game to him, one where he is the object of their desires, of their affection. As they ride him, each working to hit their own peaks of pleasure, Elaine leans forward. She’s here to have fun with the two of them, not just Yugo, and as her lips reach Amalia’s the princess, embraces her, making out with her as they ride Yugo together. Elaine is aggressive, driving her tongue into Amalia’s mouth, making the princess whimper for her. Yugo can hear them, can guess at what they’re doing, and it only adds to the pleasure he feels. He wishes he could see, but ultimately, it’s part of the charm to all of this.

It might be a wonderful sight, but with Elaine’s ass in his face, her cunt grinding against him as she kisses Amalia and rides him, he likely wouldn’t be able to make anything out anyway. It’s enough for him to know they’re being driven to this point while using him, while riding him. When they first proposed this idea to him, fueled mostly by Elaine, Yugo was confused by all of it. His innocence runs deep, and the boy found it difficult to wrap his mind around it all.

But now, surrounded by so much pleasure, much of it his own, much of it these two, he can see why they would want this with him. He can see what would drive them to bind and silence him in this way, so that they could use him freely. He is losing himself in this, finding it harder and harder to hold on as he is used. Amalia doesn’t know how close he’s getting, and he has no way of warning her. If Elaine can decipher his whimpers, his groans, and how frantic they’re becoming, she doesn’t bother warning Amalia. It should be obvious he’s reaching his peak, it should be obvious that the two of them are too much for him, but Yugo can’t communicate. Amalia is too lost in kissing Elaine, too lost in the pirate, and in her efforts to ride Yugo, and no warning would reach her either way. She continues bouncing on him, holding tight to Elaine, while Elaine grinds down against his face, her pussy dragging along him, savoring the feeling of his face pushing into her. The gag that silences him only adds to her pleasure, and the girls are nearing their limits as well. It’s hard to say who among them breaks first. Yugo groans, and Elaine cries out, both at nearly the same time.

Amalia gasps in surprise, as Yugo’s seed spills into her, but she doesn’t stop moving. Even as he is lost in the throes of climax, even as Elaine pulls back from their kiss, tipping her head back as Yugo’s face finally pushes her to her limit, Amalia continues riding Yugo. She pushes herself that much harder, that much faster, desperate to reach the same level of thrill that her partners are. The warmth that floods into her, coupled with the look on Elaine’s face, are finally enough to do her in. With a gasping whimper, Amalia comes, sinking down onto Yugo one last time, her body trembling as the climax crashes over her.

For a moment, the three of them are still, basking in the afterglow of it all. But, such silence never lasts for long with the three of them together like this.

“Well, that was fun,” Elaine says, rising up off of Yugo. “I told you it would be, didn’t I?”

“Yes, you were right, Having Yugo all to ourselves like this is great!” Amalia agrees, giggling. Yugo is still bound, still gagged, having no choice but to listen to the two of them. “I think we should keep him like this for a while longer.”

“Oh? Did you have something in mind?” Elaine asks, and Amalia nods, 

“Yes, I do. I think you’ll enjoy it, as well. But it’ll take me just a moment,” Amalia explains, already preparing for what she has in mind. It’s a bit questionable, and definitely an abuse of her abilities, but it sounds far too fun to pass up on. “What about you, Yugo? Up for more?”

He can’t speak, of course, but he does nod along. He’s eager enough to go along with what the girls have in mind, even if it is, at this point, all on Amalia. So, as she prepares, mentally readying herself for the task at hand, Elaine takes Yugo in hand, absentmindedly jacking him off. He whimpers under her touch, as Amalia begins utilizing her powers.

The plants around them spring to action, forming into vines which resemble tentacles. In no time at all, a large number of the leafy appendages have pushed into the room, coming from beneath, from the windows, anywhere Amalia can call them from. Elaine gasps out, before clapping her hands together in delight. 

“I must admit, Amalia, this is a surprise from you. I always wondered if you would be willing to try anything like this, but didn’t know if I should ask,” Elaine says, having let her mind wander about Amalia’s plant based abilities in the past.

“Well, it seemed like fun. I’ve been considering it for a while now, but it’ll be nice to finally try it,” Amalia says. Of course, if Elaine thinks these are only for Yugo’s sake, she’s got another think coming. Yugo, for his part, can only hear the girls talking, and the slithering of the tentacle-like vines as they push into the room. Naturally, they head for him first, and his binding are soon ripped from him by the plants. They leave his gag and blindfold intact, but soon take over for the ropes that once head him steady. Instead, the vines coil around his wrists and ankles, lifting him effortlessly. 

“Wow, that’s impressive!” Elaine says, as Amalia uses her abilities to shift and toy with Yugo, moving him around easily. She hardly notices as some of the tentacles break off, heading for her instead. Amalia distracts her easily, coiling one around Yugo’s cock, and using it to jack him off, replacing the hand that was there only moments ago. Elaine watches eagerly, oblivious until two of the tentacles have coiled around her ankles, and lift her up into the air. “Wha-” 

She starts, but a tentacle goes for her mouth, silencing her. Amalia giggles to herself, eager to have turned the tables on the pirate that is usually so in charge. She watches as Elaine struggles for a moment, shifting into a better position. The tentacles help her, taking hold of her wrists as well, and holding her upright. The tentacle that muffles her begins to thrust in and out of her mouth, for a moment, before Amalia approaches. She has another ball gag, just like the one in Yugo’s mouth, and calls the tentacle that is fucking Elaine’s mouth back, giving her a moment to speak.

“I didn’t know you had this in you,” Elaine says, smirking, and Amalia smiles back at her. She places the gag, tightening it up on the back of her head, and silences her once more.

“I’m full of surprises,” Amalia says, turning to look at her handiwork. The tentacles are still jacking Yugo off as they hold him steady, while more converge in on Elaine. The pirate cries out as they touch her, surprised to find the leafy tentacles to be so warm, so pleasant. As they touch her, drifting in between her legs to drag along her cunt, and coiling around her breasts to tease at them, she can’t help whimpering into her gag.

This feels incredible, and Amalia seems thrilled to be causing such feelings in her. Yugo is also at his wit’s end, already whimpering for her as she jacks him off with the tentacle. She is in control, using her powers to hold and toy with both of them, and Amalia loves the feeling. She loves the power, the control, and could go at this for hours. Of course, she has far more in mind for the both of them. This is simply a taste of what she has in mind, but for now, it will do. As she watches, she touches herself, slipping her hand in between her legs. She moans, watching them happily as her power wreaks havoc on them.

Controlling these vines is interesting enough, but if Amalia really focuses in on it, really puts her all into it, she can almost feel what they do. She can feel the weight of her friends, the slight resistance whenever she tries to move them. She can feel how wet Elaine is getting, the way her nipples harden beneath their touch. And she can feel how Yugo twitches, losing himself in the leafy embrace of the tentacle.

It’s all enough to overwhelm Amalia, to leave her craving more as she touches herself. It slowly dawns on her that her hand isn’t enough. Not when she could have more. Why should she be left out of this? She hurriedly calls in more of the vines, calling them in to join in on the fun. Soon, she is suspended by her arms and ankles, just as the others are. It’s bizarre, feeling her own tentacle vines taking hold of her and carrying her, but she doesn’t mind it. Feeling her own body isn’t that different from touching herself, and she slowly begins caressing herself with the tentacles as well. She toys with herself, just as she toys with Elaine and Yugo, loving this feeling, loving the power she feels in this moment. She can’t help herself, Amalia calls upon her power, bringing in more of the tentacles. They surround them, vines pressing in from all sides, forcing the three of them into a central core, so close together.

A slender vine presses in between Elaine’s legs, pushing its way into her. As she is held tight, able only to moan from the feeling of it entering her, Amalia can feel very bit of how tight she is, how the tentacle has to push into her. She loves this, is quickly losing herself to this. She wants more, and more, and more, and another tentacle is soon moving in on Yugo, It takes him from behind, the tip pressing in against his asshole. He whimpers into his gag as she urges the tentacle on, pushing it inside of him.

As it enters him, he squirms, trembling, and Amalia finally releases the tentacle that has been stroking his cock. She uses the vines to move him, to shift him in closer to her, and Elaine watches with vested interest as Amalia slowly moves him so that his cock is pressed into her face. She shifts, placing her lips on the tip of it, kissing him. Yugo cries out, the combination of the sudden feeling of Amalia’s mouth on his cock and the tentacle forcing its way into his ass proving too much for him. He is lost in this, completely at Amalia’s mercy and loving every second of it. As she begins to take him into her mouth, she orders the vine to begin fucking him, helping to push him forward into her mouth. She uses the momentum to further her efforts to suck him off, quickly falling into rhyhtm. With the tentacle fucking Yugo from behind, and her own efforts to bob up and down the length of his cock, dragging her tongue along him as she does, he is quickly overwhelmed by her. It all feels incredible, far better than anything he could have imagined, and being unable to see or speak through any of this only adds to his thrill,

Yugo loves this, is completely lost in this. He doesn’t even know whose mouth is on his cock, doesn’t even know what the tentacles that have taken him from behind are. He can guess that it’s Amalia’s powers, but there isn’t enough evidence for him to be certain.

This is all too much for him, but he does his best to hold on, to savor every second of this. As Amalia uses her vines to force Yugo into her mouth, she continues fucking Elaine with them. Using them to tease her breasts, cupping them and toying with them, while also driving one vine into her cunt, thrusting in and out of her. She wants to feel that as well, and calls another vine out of the entanglement that surrounds them. It presses between her legs, before pushing inside of her. By now, with all of the sensations filling her, she is soaking wet, and it is easy for the vine to push inside of her. She begins fucking herself with it, grinding her hips in against it, while she uses the others to fuck Elaine and Yugo both. Between her efforts to fuck them, the constant sensations bombarding her from the combined feelings of her own body and the tentacles she is controlling, it is all enough to drive her mad. She tries her best to hold on, to savor each and every second of this incredible idea.

Perhaps this is an abuse of power. Perhaps she shouldn’t use her gift in this way. But how can she stop now? How can she ever turn her back on the pleasure this offers? With Yugo in her mouth, she continues doing her best to suck him off, but is so very overwhelmed by all of this, by all she must do, that it is difficult to keep focus on anything. Of course, with his ass claimed, being plowed by the tentacle behind him, she doesn’t have to do much and he will continue thrusting into her mouth.

She’s positioned everything perfectly. Even if it is difficult to keep track of everything at once, Amalia is doing her best, bathing in the constant stimulus, driven on to insane heights of pleasure. She has to outlast them. Has to make it longer than both of them. It isn’t hard with Yugo, he is completely at her mercy, and woefully underpreapred for this sort of attack.

In only a moment more, he is pushed past his limit. With a whimper, he comes, his seed spilling into Amalia’s mouth. She pushes in, taking more of him into her mouth, eagerly taking his come. Even as he comes, she continues using the tentacle to fuck his ass, keeping him going for another precious few seconds, before it all finally proves too much for him. He goes limp in the grasp of the tentacles, panting as he is coming down from his climax. 

With one of them down, she focuses on Elaine. She calls in more tentacles, driving them to caress her, to touch every inch of her, exploring her body greedily. That feeling, coupled with the sight she witnessed, with the tentacle fucking her, all prove too much for the pirate. With a cry, she is there, body trembling as Amalia pushes her to climax. Amalia can feel every twitch, every spasm, as Elaine’s body is overwhelmed by her climax. That feeling, coupled with the tentacle fucking her, with the way Amalia can feel her own body as she fucks it, all proves too much for her. Finally, as she pulls back from Elaine, she comes. Her cry is louder than either of the others, as her body is rocked by orgasm. It’s too much, too incredible, and the room seems to spin as she loses herself. The tentacles around them start to retreat, as Amalia has worn herself out. As they pull back, leaving the room as if nothing happened, Amalia is set on the floor, trembling and exhausted as she rides out the last of her orgasm.

“Well, that was interesting,” Elaine says, after reaching up to remove her gag. “We’ll have to try that again, and soon.”

Both Yugo is still shellshocked, simply nodding, not fully aware that he could remove his gag. Amalia is far too exhausted to answer verbally, nodding, as she pants on the floor, trying to recover her strength. It may have worn her out, but that far too incredible to be a one time thing.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing, check out my Twitter for updates and information! https://twitter.com/MadfallWriting


End file.
